


Evening

by InR



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InR/pseuds/InR
Summary: After the events of Season Two, Waverly and Nicole find resolution and healing.Title and excerpt from Evening, by H.D.





	Evening

**Author's Note:**

> The light passes   
> from ridge to ridge,   
> from flower to flower—   
> the hepaticas, wide-spread   
> under the light   
> grow faint—   
> the petals reach inward,   
> the blue tips bend   
> toward the bluer heart   
> and the flowers are lost. 
> 
> -H.D.

They lie together in the dim room, Nicole with her arm around Waverly's waist. It is late, the air feels close and heavy in the darkness. Waverly can't sleep, and judging by the sound of her breathing Nicole is still barely awake too.

They haven’t really talked since the events of the week before, since Nicole almost died, since Alice was taken away. Most of their time has been spent cleaning up the wreckage and trying to take care of Wynonna.

She and Nicole talked briefly about the mistakes that they both made, how sorry they both were, after they restored the timeline but something still feels off, feels like a full resolution is missing. Nicole is as supportive and kind as always, but Waverly can feel a distance- _a pressure building steadily-_ resting heavy against her heart.

She is restless, she moves in the dark, pushing back further into the warmth of Nicole’s long body. Nicole shifts and mumbles something, lips moving against the spot under Waverly’s ear. Waverly shivers at the soft, unintentional touch and an idea comes to her.

_ Maybe... Maybe there is a way to make Nicole understand, to bridge the distance between them… _

She reaches down and back to run her palm along the front of Nicole’s thigh where it curls against her own. Her body slides back against Nicole’s, she can feel the pressure mounting, can feel how much she needs to  _touch her, show her_  how much she wants her.

Nicole stirs, coming more awake, Waverly can feel her breath quicken against her neck before she speaks.

“Baby-“

It comes out as almost nothing more than a breath but Waverly can hear the waver in Nicole's voice. She turns over, pulls her close by the hip, slants her mouth against Nicole’s. At the soft brush of tongue against her bottom lip, Nicole groans and Waverly knows that she was right, that this is what they need right now.

With new confidence, Waverly brings her body up over Nicole’s shifting and tangling their legs together. A thrill hums through her, anticipation rising even higher; she can feel the heat and urgency in Nicole’s movements under her.

With her hands pushed up under Nicole’s shirt and her lips on her neck Waverly asks, “do you know how much I love you?”

Nicole’s hips jerk up against her thigh as she gasps by way of reply.

Waverly kisses lower, leaving soft bites under her ear, at the base of her throat. She rests for a second with her lips pressed to Nicole’s collarbone, hands slipping higher and fingertips sliding over hard nipples.

“Can you feel just how much I want you?”

As she speaks, she pushes herself more deliberately against Nicole, feeling the slide of soft cotton against skin.

“Ah, Waverly,  _fuck_ -“

Waverly grins-she loves it when Nicole swears. It’s rare, but Waverly knows that it means she’s bringing Nicole to the point of losing control. She sits up quickly-emboldened and beginning to lose herself too-and lifts Nicole’s shirt from her body before pulling off her own. The feeling of their skin sliding together draws a gasp from her and a moan from Nicole as Waverly moves her mouth to her chest, lips and tongue soft against her skin. Nicole is losing herself, one hand in Waverly’s hair and the other grasping at her arm, her back, her hip. Waverly moves her mouth lower and lower, her hands tracing along the swell of Nicole’s hips up across her rib cage to her breast, teeth biting softly, tongue soothing the skin.

As she sits up to pull the rest of Nicole’s clothes off she sees in the dim light the needy, almost unconscious way Nicole’s hands flutter toward her. Waverly sits back on her heels to take in the sight of the other woman, hair spread dark against the pillow, skin soft and almost glowing in the dull moonlight. Slowly, lightly she runs her hands up Nicole’s legs, thumbs finally slotting in the divot of her hips.

Nicole shudders at the touch and the spell is broken. “Waverly” she murmurs, “Baby, please-“

Waverly can almost feel the desire moving in waves from Nicole. She shifts, positioning herself between Nicole’s hips and reaching up for her hands, before bending her mouth against her.

Nicole’s hips jerk at the first brush of Waverly’s tongue, and a soft, choked noise leaves her lips. Waverly keeps her movements light and soft at first, gradually increasing, pushing Nicole further and further as her legs begin to shake, her movements become more urgent and the soft sounds leaving her lips more desperate and needy. She is  _so_   _beautiful,_ so close already, and it doesn’t take much to bring her to the edge. Waverly can’t help the noise that falls from her own mouth as Nicole’s hips cant,  _desperate_ , before her body seizes as the waves move through her.

Waverly continues her movements as Nicole comes, slowly softening the pressure of her lips and tongue, easing her love down from her high. Waverly moves slowly back up Nicole’s body, tongue tasting salty skin and hands soft against her, until she has subsided into soft whimpers and gentle tremors.

Waverly can see the glint of tears along Nicole’s cheeks, can hear the shakiness of her breath as she pulls the other woman close. Nicole curls into her, arms tight around Waverly’s waist and face buried in her neck. Her voice is muffled and hoarse as she speaks.

“I love you Waverly. God, I-I never thought it could be possible to love someone like this, t-that I would find someone like you.”

Waverly feels a catch in her own throat, a swelling in her heart, so she tightens her arms around Nicole’s shoulders even more. She has felt so lonely and things have been so difficult, but she knows that they will be alright. She knows that, with Nicole, she will survive anything that comes their way, that she will love and be loved like never before.

Waverly lets out a shaky breath-a release of tension, worry and pain. She bends to press her lips to Nicole’s sweet-smelling hair, hands stroking softly as she murmurs in the quiet darkness.  

“I love you too, Nicole. I love you. I love you…”


End file.
